Promesas
by maestro jedi
Summary: Tai se enfrenta a una elección: o sus más profundos deseos o seguir la senda que se le ha encomendado”


Promesas

.-.

.-.

-Únete a mí y te daré todo lo que tu corazón siempre ha deseado, poder, gloria y, sobre todo, el amor de la chica que siempre has amado en secreto-

-Basta. No prestare atención a tus falsas promesas-

-¿Falsas? Eso es una vil calumnia. Lo que yo prometo siempre lo cumpliré por toda la eternidad-

-¡Mientes! Los de tu clase solo saben mentir, solo son una sarta de ladrones y estafadores esperando embaucar a el próximo idiota que se deje timar-

-Me ofendes, mi joven guardián. ¿Cómo osas a compararme con un demonio menor? Yo soy un demonio de alta jerarquía-

-Todos los demonios dicen lo mismo, y al final sólo son seres con poderes limitados que muerden más de lo que pueden tragar-

-¿Cómo osas a referirte a mi ser de esa forma tu insignificante? Mortal, yo soy el caos el creador de todo y el señor de la nada-

-De eso es lo que hablo: tu eres dueño de la nada-

-¿Acaso pones en tela de juicio mi poder? Despreciable mortal, te enseñare a tomar más en serio a un ser sobre natural cuando se presenta ante un ser como tú-

Diciendo eso de la nada surgió un cortejo cargado de joyas y artículos de lujo de la época del imperio persa, oro de la India, lana de Asiria, miel de Libia, vidrio del Nilo, un cachorro de león de el reino de Elam y varios cientos de tributos más, además de miles de soldados para escoltarlos. Al frente de toda la comitiva venía un emisario que, al llegar a los pies del chico, se postro y humildemente le preguntó qué ordenaba su joven señor.

-¿Qué respondes a esto? ¿Acaso esta no es prueba de mi poder absoluto?-

-Gran cosa, un genio puede hacer eso. ¿Qué acaso no puedes realizar algo mas sorpréndete?-

-¿Acaso eso es un reto? Acepto-

En ese instante frente a los dos seres apareció una gigantesca puerta que se abrió con mucho cuidado. Al estar completamente abierta mostró el harem más grande que alguien se pudiera imaginar, con cientos y cientos de jóvenes vírgenes esperando a su amo y señor, que dispusiera cual de ellas le satisfaría sus mas oscuras fantasías sexuales. Todas vestían de manera diversa: las había con trajes de seda y hasta con un traje solo hecho con una pequeña piel de jaguar. Era excitante: el sueño de todo hombre hecho realidad.

-Ahora que dices-

El chico no sabia que hacer. Estaba como idiotizado ante esa visión, cada una de las chicas le parecía más sensual que la anterior, y si no hubiera tenido un completo control de sus emociones sin duda habría corrido hacia la habitación y desatado toda su furia sexual para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos.

-Responde-

-No importa que trates de convenirme, no me uniré a ti nunca-

Eso le había costado decirlo. Su voluntad parecía ceder lentamente a cada momento, y sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer algo pero que no quería traicionar su misión. Él era el guardián de uno de los emblemas mas poderosos: no podía caer en la tentación del el lado oscuro. ¿O sí?

-Veo que tus ojos reflejan el torbellino de emociones que en este momento atormentan a tu joven alma-

-Claro que nada me atormenta, además, nunca podrás convencerme-

-¿Ah no?-

Diciendo eso apareció otra puerta ante ellos. Cuando se abrió lo que vio lo dejo completamente en shock: ante sus ojos había una habitación llena de oro y joyas además de diversa pedrería, pero en medio había una cama y lo que en realidad le sacó de onda fue ver a su hermana menor ataviada con un traje de seda que apenas le cubría sus partes mas íntimas, solo dejando una falsa sensación de desnudez. Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa visión, y su miembro tenia una lucha contra su cerebro por ver si lograba concretar la erección que se gestaba ante esa visión.

-Kari-

-Hermano hazme tuya. No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado que me tomes entre tus brazos y cumplas todas tus fantasías sexuales con mi humilde cuerpo, que solo desea tu completa satisfacción sexual-

En ese instante su concentración cedió. El caos había entrado en lo más profundo de su ser y había despertado ese deseo oculto. Ya no había forma de salvarse: estaba a la completa disposición del caos.

-Si te unes a mi te prometo esto y más-

Diciendo eso se sumaron a la visión Sora y Mimi con vestimenta idéntica.

-Tai, haznos el amor-

Eso era más de lo que su fuerza de voluntad podía resistir. ¿Qué más podía pedir? El caos le daba poder, dinero y esclavas para su disfrute sexual, pero en ese instante recordó lo que le había dicho Genai.

.-.

-Escucha Tai, tú eres diferente a los demás-

-¿Por que lo dices, Genai?-

-No te puedo decir, pero solo te diré una gran verdad-

-¿Cuál es?-

-La oscuridad triunfa cuando la luz no actúa-

.-.

En esos momentos no lo entendió, pero al fin comprendido: el mal triunfa cuando el bien se queda sentado. Sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. Era la única forma de salvar a los seres que amaba, aún cuando todo lo que el caos le ofrecía parecía tentador, él sabía muy bien cual era su misión en este mundo.

-Entonces, ¿que dices, joven amigo?-

-Nunca me uniré a ti, y una cosa más: antes muerto que aliarme a la oscuridad-

-Eso se puede arreglar-

Diciendo eso el caos saco una gran cuchilla de su toga, pero se detuvo. El chico empezaba a despedir una extraña energía, y nunca había sentido a un ser con ese tipo de energía, ni si quiera Urano tenia tanta cantidad de energía.

-¿Pero qué esta pasando?-

-Que hasta aquí llego tu reinado de terror. Te llevaré conmigo al infierno-

-No digas estupideces. No te atreverías-

-Sí, lo haré. Además ya no tienes salvación. ¡Toma esto! ¡¡¡Ataque cero!!!-

-¡¡¡No!!!-

Los dos seres quedaron encerrados en una gigantesca explosión que sacudió por completo la tierra a su alrededor. Cuando al final la onda expansiva se detuvo, el escenario era desolador. Ni un rastro de vida. Tan solo un gran cráter. Pero algo había sobrevivido a tan tremenda explosión. Una pequeña flor parecía brotar del desolador paisaje. Era una flor blanca, casi cristalina, que explotó haciendo que crecieran miles de plantas en pocos instantes. Era el último regalo de Tai a este mundo, el cual había defendido con su vida.

Desde el momento que nació sabia que así sería su final, pero no le importó, porque sabia muy bien que había cumplido con el propósito que el altísimo le encomendó, y eso era suficiente para el.

Así que su alma pudo descansar en paz convertida en una estrella en medio de esta inmensa oscuridad.

Fin

Bueno espero que le haya gustado si se que es un fanfic un poco rebuscado pero me gustaría tener opiniones suyas.

Que la fuerza los acompañe nos veremos pronto


End file.
